<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Better or Worse by KryHeart_Ardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039074">For Better or Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy'>KryHeart_Ardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light Dark, Summer Winter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, American Mcgee's Alice - Freeform, Dresden Files Freeform, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remnant is in a panic, a war rages on between Salem and the Winter Knight. While Ruby and Ozpin were together at last they were not safe so long as they remained within the Grimm Queen's sight. Together they return to Wonderland, intent on a peaceful life. Away from the forces that would seek to control them.<br/>Only Wonderland is not the same as it once was. A rot has invaded and this new madness has turned the world upside down and now it's up to the Summer and Winter Fae to figure out what's become of their home and how to stop it before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light Dark, Summer Winter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/870429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Twisted Ruined Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The road was over wrought, the smell of decay had invaded Ruby’s nose and refused to vacate it. The black ooze fell in a perversion of moss from gnarled trees that looked even less welcoming this time through the enchanted forest. Walls of twisted trees and braken pressed in from all sides and the enclosed space made Ruby’s heart race. It was the sound of heavy boots several sets that had her dodging behind a large stone. Something made her feel it was the right thing to do. She peered around the corner and what she saw only added to the wrongness of this new Wonderland.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They were clearly guards of the Red Queen. Their faces had been turned to skulls and their bodies warped, the torso now took the shape of cards but with arms and legs attached in a mockery of the human form. The shape of a heart was cut out of their middle and they carried halberds.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Beside her the Cheshire cat appeared in his new burning teleportation, the black and orange flames quick to disperse with only the smell of cooked flesh lingering in the air around her. This close she could see he had become skeletal and was more skin then fur. “The Guards are tools of the Queen. All suits are dolts. But dangerous.” He vanished again, clearly not sticking around to chat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby drew her sword, it’s weight comforting in her hand as she stepped out from behind the stone and kept on down the rooty path. However her attempt at stealth was not to be, for another set of Card Guards rounded an unseen corner. They charged with a yell, garbled words that Ruby couldn’t even begin to decipher. However they were no match for her but Rudy didn’t expect the fountains of blood as she cleaved her blade through the air. Their bodies parted with a wet smack as blood splattered her face and her new red dress.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Silver Eyed warrior back away from the mess in shock. She had only done as her instincts directed, they were monsters like Grimm yet they bleed red. Of course they didn’t possess Aura or any other kind of defense. The cards were so easily taken down and bile rose up in her throat. It felt so wrong to fight them and yet what else was she to do? She flicked the blood off her blade and scabbard it, picking up her feet she ran towards where she thought the Hatter’s table was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only the ground dropped out from under her, and she fell in the muck. Ruby activated her Semblance, oh it was nice to have it in Wonderland and flew back up to the edge of the pit. She barely paused to catch her breath, a glance behind her showed the multiations of card bodies bleeding back into the black earth, their forms being sucked in from beneath and Ruby took off running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness from the woods seemed to part with a sudden blinding of light as the redhead charged forward, feet barely touching the rotting earth as she raced out of the bloody woods and into the clearing. Where once had been the Hatters table a castle… for lack of a better word sat sunken into the ground. A bubble of black oozed popped in the middle, from within a large clock tower rose from the ground. Ruby could barely believe her eyes. Wonderland had always required some level of acceptance of the improbable but this wasn’t even trying to make sense anymore. She resisted the urge to just sit and stare. “What on Remnant is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby huffed, still stillness was not an option. Nore could she wander aimlessly about for Ozpin, assuming he followed. He must have, he wouldn’t leave her alone here. He was probably already looking for her. Ruby shivered at the thought of waiting, especially if there were more of ‘that’ happening. “Well forward is better than no direction at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire appeared beside her again, he lifted a paw then sent it down. A stone staircase rose up out of the ooze. “The Steps to Enlightenment are steep, take them one at a time.” He vanished again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Cheshire when I work out what’s going on you are going to have a proper conversation with me.” For all her grumbling Ruby did as she was told and took the oily stone steps one step at a time. Ruby kept her Aura up all the same, the darkness of the sky seemed to press down like a fog. She took a steadying breath as she came up to the gate of this new foe castle. It’s gate was a gaping mouth and a red and black tongue rolled out to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well that’s an invitation if I ever did see one.” Ruby said and took a cautious step onto the tongue. The instant she had both feet on it, it rolled and forced her down it’s gullet. Ruby couldn’t stop the scream as she swallowed down but her Aura took the brunt of the force when she slammed into the ground upon her back. “Oww.” Ruby groaned and slowly got up looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Darkness was all around her but she could see glinting turning gears. “I’m getting sick of all this black already.” Ruby took a breath to steady herself then called on her magic and let the silver light flow from her eyes. She held it for a moment but was shocked when the darkness only resided enough to reveal dark brick walls. “Oh for crying out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire appeared beside her. “Look straight ahead, or askance. Whichever way you choose, you must always look in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby looked down to find that she was not on the floor as she first thought was standing on a wall. “What on- ack!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As if the realization of her gravity defining position it decided to reassert itself and dump her on the ground. The petite woman caught herself and checked her weapons, thankfully they were still where they belonged. “Well at least there's that.” Ruby shook her head. “Good grief, talking to myself already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With the abrupt change of perspective when Ruby looked behind her she found a doorway. With what appeared to be a mirror directly on the other side. She hummed and set off, she kept a hand on the stone wall as she passed through and beyond was a hall with no stone at all. Instead the walls on both sides were long mirrors that reflected a sickly green and black light. Ruby pursed her lips but walked slowly along. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Only to walk straight up to another mirror wall, there didn’t appear to be another opening anywhere. The mirrors distorted her image, tall or short, fat or skiny, twisting her up in their deformed glass. Cheshire for all the nuisance he was being had always been helpful in some way or another. Ruby hummed again and turned around to put the mirror wall at her back then walked to one corner and turned her head so she was looking at the far wall ‘askance’. A smile broke over her lips, sure enough there was another hallway. “Thank you Cheshire.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still as she walked over and peered into the next hall, more of the same Ruby frowned. If there were multiple exits, getting lost was a very real possibility. Still Ruby wasn’t stupid nor was she helpless as the last time she had been dumped unceremoniously into Wonderland. She put a finger on the doorway and superheated it till the glass melted. Only then did she walk into the new hall, drawing her finger through the glass before glancing around, almost expecting jeers of ‘Cheating’ to begin. When she found another exit she drew an arrow pointing back the way she come in the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This pattern of entering a new hall, drawing on the glass till she found another way out continued for what felt like ages to Ruby and sure enough she was definitely in a maze. Her stomach grumbled after finding her third dead end. “Mazes always were Oz’s thing. Not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She turned back the way she came and found another new hall and started again. It was nice that her magic was so easy to use now, though she did feel just a little bit bad about defacing the mirrors. A smile pulled at her lips. “Serves Hatter right for making me look for him in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All the green light and swimming distorted mirrors started to give Ruby a headache half an hour later and many more halls. However she could hear something that sounded like a wet drip of something very large. That made getting through the maze easier, the ears were much harder to fool then the eyes. She came out into a large room with a cavernous ceiling that strongly black ooze held two of Wonderlands residence within. Ruby barely recognised the Dormouse and March Hare. They had both grown to near her size and appeared to be missing their arms and legs respectively.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Upon seeing her walk in the March Hare said. “Wake up, Dormy. Ruby’s come to release us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dormouse’ voice was high and squeaky. “It’s just a human. Probably useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Cut us down please!” The March Hare whined.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or you could give us some tea, if you’d prefer.” Dormouse said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You hardly need to ask.” Ruby walked over but paused, as the black ooze seemed fused into his arms. “How did this happen? Were you impolite at the table? Did you slurp your tea? Or talk while chewing? Confess your crime.” This was Wonderland after all, nothing was as it seemed and Ruby didn’t want to assume anything. For all she knew there was a reason they were strung up and helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ve done nothing of the kind!” The March Hare said indignantly. “It’s the Hatter! He’s gone quite mad, if I do say so. Speaking of which, how is the Queen of Heart not like a typhoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Riddles oh joy, but Ruby pursed her lips and thought it over. “Both are powerful, destructive, and indiscriminately cruel. But the typhoon doesn’t mean to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good answer, wrong but good.” Said the March Hare.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The black ooze chose that moment to consume one of Dormouse’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh dear.” Ruby rushed over to him and drew her sword. The runes upon it lit red with her Aura and she sliced through the tar like ooze. Dormouse came free with a wet squelch and Ruby caught him. She carefully lowered him to the ground before cutting the March Hare down. “Goodness why were you asking me riddles when you were being eaten alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not eaten, rotted.” March Hare said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire appeared between them. “I will take them Ruby… Quick as mercury and mad from it… Among other things. He is obsessed with time. Find him or your own time may be short.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Those two barely seem to comprehend their situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Hatter comes at six on the dot.” Said March Hare, staring at the places where bits of white bone stuck out from his shoulders, all that was left of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby pursed her lips, waiting for six then would make the most sense but Cheshire wanted her to press on that was clear. He hadn’t led her astray so far, even if he was being irritably obtuse. “Fine Ches, I’ll push on. Though I have no idea where you will take them and how you’ll find someplace safe. But I think it’s safe to say you won’t do anything with me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire smiled his widest grin yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Exactly my point.” Ruby huffed and called on her magic again. Silver light made the ooze withdraw and a new doorway made itself known. “Well that’s something. This is all starting to feel like a very twisted video game.” She gave the three one last look, both hare and mouse did seem much better from the brief exposure to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The hall was darker then the ones before it and as she set off down it the clock tower chimed five times. “So I’ve an hour before the Hatter finds out that March Hare and Dormouse are gone. I wonder what would happen if he found that out before I find him.” Ruby had a feeling that wouldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She could hear more gears in the walls and came out into a huge clock face. That appeared to have nothing but endless depths around it. With a single door on the far side, she stepped out onto the clock and found the glass felt oddly sticky under her boots. Ruby activated her Semblance and flew up just enough to hang in the air and check the time. She had been right to get a move on, for now it was almost six. Something was wrong with time. She let herself fall back onto the clock face her dress poofing out around her. Cheshire appeared. “Hatter’s obsession with Time has made him ill. He’s very fond of him and I doubt time will change his mind.” Then he spoke more quickly with an edge of irritation. “Speaking of which, where’s the Hatter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With the chime of six lights flicked on at the six o'clock on the clock and a door appeared out of the sludge. Ruby spun and grew her sword, she was ready for frizzy orange hair… not whatever that was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hatter was not her Hatter. He towered over her now twice her height and wrapped up in a straight jacket as if the belts were holding him together. His skin had turned an oily green. His hat was several feet tall, black and white checked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby’s jaw hit the floor. “What happened to you Hatter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hatter took a step towards her. “That dragon left us! Then it came!” He raised a hand towards her. “Heal me, help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Silver Eyed Warrior took a step back, she didn’t like gleam in his eye. “Stay away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I courted Time, he said he could help me.” Hatter staggered forward, raising a long distended arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby backed away keeping both hands on her sword as he lurched closer with long steps that consumed the distance between them. A long hand came for her and Ruby could see the sickness in his eyes she swung up and cut through his arm. Only it wasn’t right, half of it dropped to the ground with a wet splat and oozed out of the straight jacket piece like black cream. More black puss poured viciously out of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Hatter paused and cupped his stump with his remaining hand. “You’ve hit me. Cut me.” He blinked slowly at her as if he couldn’t comprehend that she had attacked him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire spoke up. “The rot feeds on his extremes. Purge him from Wonderland before he spreads the rot to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby paused for just one moment more as the Hatter stared blankly at his arm in it’s puddle of ooze. It seemed to take on a life of its own, warping around the Hatter’s ankles and slowly devouring him up. His screams of panic shook her core. She took a deep breath and slashed out twice, imbuing the strikes with Aura she cut him with a long tidy X and he tumbled apart in a wet squelch but he did not bleed. His head deformed like a hot candle wax pressed on. “That was…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A necessary evil, but Time is his friend and he can be recalled by Memory once Wonderland is reclaimed.” Cheshire said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are speaking in far too many riddles lately Cat.” Ruby said and put her sword away, making a point to step away from the tar like substance. “I don’t suppose you could give me a lift out of here. Nothing makes any sense, well even less sense than usual and if I have to find my way out on my own I am very sure I will starve first.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There is but one bastion in all of Wonderland, no doubt to do your attachment to it. Magic rubs off after all.” He offered her a dark grey furless paw.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby took it and the burned away with his new strange teleportation. Then reappeared at a high tower. Ruby recognised the grey stone and rushed to the wall to look down. The familiar grounds of the Library sprawled out below her, but they were densely packed with tents and she could see people moving like ants from up here. She cast her gaze out to the rest of Wonderland and saw for as far as the eye could see more black ooze and rot. Twisted trees and blacked, burned fields. Smoke curling up into the sky, the clouds parted and clear pure sunlight blanketed the land. “At least that’s still normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Our Guardian departed, we were without protection. This place stands safe but not all could make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby turned her attention to the very large Cheshire Cat. With his strange oversized bare paws and bony sickly thin body. “Did it change you too Cheshire? Is that why you’re different?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The more extreme we were the worse it changed us, my curiosity has always been tempered by caution.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So this rot is connected to the extreme’s of one’s emotion or personality. Definitely magic then.” Ruby pursed her lips. “I guess that means the brownies and </span>
  <span>Absalom </span>
  <span>are alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Worse they definitely could be. Your love shields them.” Cheshire pushed the door to the tower open with a paw and walked through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whatever effect the rot has had on you has sure made you worse to talk to.” Ruby said and followed him, closing the heavy door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cheshire glared at her over his shoulder. “Directness was never my forte, my habits are exacerbated.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll say.” Ruby huffed as they walked down the tower it took almost ten minutes but never once did Cheshire float. She wondered if he had lost the ability.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They came to one of many halls, they didn’t seem like they had changed much. Green carpets still filled the halls but Ruby noticed right away there seemed to be many more people. Usually it was just her, Oz, </span>
  <span>Absalom</span>
  <span> and Cheshire. Now it seemed like there were many just regular people in the Library. Most of which looked up at her with wide frightened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They came to the library itself where </span>
  <span>Absalom</span>
  <span> was at his favourite cataloging table. Only… and Ruby was beginning to sense a theme here. The caterpillar was not how she left him. Instead he stood around eight feet tall with four arms and large butterfly wings of a dark blue that brushed the floor. His skin was still a dark blue and he turned to her monocle balanced on his cheek. He looked her up and down. “Do fetch your jaw up off the floor stupid girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby snapped her jaw shut, his mouth was still wide but his features much more human. With an aquiline nose and deep set eyes of even darker almost black blue. “Sorry </span>
  <span>Absalom</span>
  <span> but Ozpin and I came to visit only I think the door Kalen made seems to be broken. I fell out of the sky again, I have no idea where Oz is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Humph. There are more important things than where your lover boy got to! Arach left over a week ago and near as soon as he did this ROT invaded! William’s nowhere to be found and no one in all of Wonderland seems to know what’s going on!” </span>
  <span>Absalom</span>
  <span> clenched his four fists but took a deep breath and reached for his hooka pipe and had a long draw.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby found that whatever he was smoking smelt quite pleasant today. Somewhat fruity. “Well Ozpin and I are here to stay, Kalen and Arach are taking out Salem. Maybe I can help work out what’s happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Any help at this point would be welcomed. Cheshire already brought the March Hare and Dormouse. But in their state they’ll be of no use.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well whatever happened must have been waiting for Arach to leave for an extended period. So William’s castle seems a logical place to start… but Oz will know to come for me here. So… I should probably wait, if I’m not here when he arrives he’ll go charging out after me and then we’ll probably just miss each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fair enough. Get something to eat… Emily will be happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you </span>
  <span>Absalom</span>
  <span>.” Ruby turned away and had to weave through the halls to find the kitchens which were much busier then she remembered. She barely got into the doorway before Emily spotted her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“OH MY LADY RUBY!” The old brownie with her diminutive stature of four feet tall and looked very human-like save the bigger and slightly floppy ears. She had slightly larger eyes that were dark brown, red hair peeked out from under her white chef hat, her clothes were brown and white and finished with an apron that was painted with flour and drops of gravy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby treasured the hug from the eldest brownie. “Hi Emily.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily pulled back. “My word you’ve got blood on your face!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby reached up and touched her still sticky cheek. “Oh I had forgotten, rough landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The brownie flew to the sink and grabbed a clean cloth and wet it before rushing back and cleaning Ruby’s face. “I can imagine, Wonderland is sick, rotting. Something came for us and it’s disgusting, everywhere but the Library has been completely overrun with the dreadful disease and word from the pixies say that Vivaldi is holding it out in her castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Red Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, Summer has always been life and heat. This rot is something else but it is something that life if not heat has been able to hold at bay. At least for now.” Emily pocketed the bloody rag.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well at least that makes one other safe place in Wonderland. Ozpin came with me but I have no idea where he is. We got separated by the door. Cheshire led me to Dormouse, March Hare and had me kill the Hatter.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hatter’s been a monster a while now, he was one of the first to change. I’m glad he’s been put out of his misery. Cheshire just hasn’t had the power to do it himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He mentioned my love for this place has kept it safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your Silver Eyed Warrior magic does seem to have lingered in your absence. Those with the charms you made have also been safer.” Emily grabbed her hand and sat her at the island in the middle of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe I should make one for Cheshire so I can have a straight conversation with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Very wise.” Emily gathered up a meal for Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roise, the much younger brownie flew into the room with brown curls bouncing. “Ruby! Thank goodness you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby gave the three foot tall brownie a hug. “Yes. Ozpin is somewhere here too but I don’t know where.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s a very capable Lord, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily gave her a big bowl of stew and a heafy slice of rye bread. “Eat, you look hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am.” Ruby grabbed the offered spoon and tucked in with a moan. “Sooo good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Rosie help me with supper, Ruby please tell us what happened.” Emily zipped back over to the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since when was Wonderland a reflection of a horror movie? A really bad one at that. Oz tried to find his bearings but everything looked the same, that is to say like nothing he had ever seen before. Every inch of the space he occupied looked like the insides of a monster. Red pulsating walls slithered with tendrils and tentacles, even the floor he noticed almost seemed to move like it was alive with millions of worm-like threads making up a carpet of red innards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the lighting was bright enough to see the other side of the room where more clumping red moved around. The stench of rotting flesh and decaying blood both horrified his sensibilities but also called like a seductress to his more feral senses. He could practically hear his winter beast smack his lips together at the thought of devouring all this flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz had to push down that urge and search around for his wife. When he and Ruby had entered the ‘way’ he felt her hand slip from his before the sensation of falling lurched around him and he found himself here. The fae had to work to keep his breathing from becoming panicked. On the one hand he had no idea where Ruby was, he prayed she wasn’t stuck here somewhere in this hell. On the other hand without her in his sights meant she could be in more danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way Oz had to figure a way out of here, already he tried teleporting to the library, thinking that would be the easiest place to regroup but the fact that his power was not working could mean only one thing. Somehow this ‘place’ was the Red Queen’s Castle and that someone had closed the circle locking him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time he and Ruby had been here Vivaldi had ordered their capture and possibly their death. He remembered Ruby’s faith in him, in his ability to teleport out of there. They hadn’t returned to this area of Wonderland since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud pulse seemed to echo around Oz as the walls moved, the red mass at the other end of the hall shifted before large red tendrils moved away to reveal a form of woman. Her once gleaming black hair was now a jagged cut mess that framed an almost skeletal face with black pits for eyes and a gaping mouth that blood dribbled from. Oz took a step back only for an agonising wail to surround his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOZZZZZZPINNNNN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as the decaying corpse flew at him, empty eye sockets staring seemingly into his soul. The voice came from within but the body seemed incapable of movement or even living until the black pits rolled. Coming up with beady red irises that held his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DARE RETURN!” The Queens breath was so vile and rotting that Oz forced himself to not vomit when spittle splashed into his face. The gagging wouldn’t be suppressed however, even his inner beast recoiled from the rot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz felt himself go green but it wouldn’t do to piss off the Queen more and shook his head. “This wasn't intention-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SILENCE!” One of the tendrils whipped so fast it caught him off guard and slapped his face hard enough that without use of his Aura it would have bruised. “MUCH BETTER.” The corpse Queen seemed to straighten before his eyes, her monstrous body lifted up and Oz took a step back when she reached high enough for Oz to see that the Queens body was not her body anymore. A large tree trunk sized tentacle was wearing the Queen’s corpse like a sock puppet, wiggling the dressed figure like an empty doll. Another large tendril simply slithered into the gaping mouth and with a sickening crunch tore the Queens body in two, sending body parts and guts to the floor like garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz stared before panic got the better of him and he began searching for an exit. The walls of the castle bulged when he drew the sword Glamdring from his side. The dark steel catching what little light there was. “What is going on!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH PLEASE.” The haughty voice came from all around him. “THAT PUNY SWORD IS NO BETTER THAN A TOOTHPICK AND WILL DO LITTLE MORE THAN PISS ME OFF. DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND PUT IT AWAY.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance until I get some answers Vivaldi!” Oz pulled at his magic, hands glowing with his Winter’s ice, ready to fight. “Where is Ruby?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T KNOW, DON’T MUCH CARE. YOU ARE THE ONES THAT LEFT! YOU TOOK THE LIGHT! NOW WE DANCE IN THE DARK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz could practically taste the red hot temper in her voice as he jumped away just missing the tendil that had risen and ripped up the ground beneath where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO DO YOU THINK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MADNESS!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of this makes sense Vivaldi! What happened to Wonderland?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU ONCE REJECTED MY ATTEMPTS AT GIVING YOU BOTH A LIFE HERE. FORCIBLY I MIGHT RECALL. NOW YOU’VE ALLOWED ANOTHER TO TAKE CONTROL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz had the air knocked out of him when he blocked one tentacle only for another to blindside him and throw his body into the wall. While not as hard as stone the flesh didn’t yield, instead it held his body against it, pulling thin intestine like tubes around his body. Oz struggled as another whipped around his neck, tightening painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath shortened as he choked out. “We didn’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO?” The Queen seemed to loosen her hold. “WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I can help. Ruby can help, if you tell me what has happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’D NEED A BETTER REASON TO RESPOND THEN WHAT’S CURRENTLY ON OFFER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about if you don’t then everyone here is doomed! If it hasn't already rotted like this across Wonderland then it probably soon will if nothing is done about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to bring the Queen out of her tantrum as Oz felt his body being released and he gulped in air as he lay on the floor. Something moved in front of him and looking up he realised that somehow, through whatever had happened to Wonderland, the castle surrounding him, with all its fleshy walls and stinking rot was in fact Vivaldi herself. The large ball of flesh in front of him, easily as big as a car was now her face. It looked like someone had turned her inside out, the only remnant of her distinctive look were the large purple eyes that peered at him surrounded by red rather than white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL?” She asked. “HOW DO I LOOK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t miss your tentacles, that's for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TOUCH’E.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ozpin grabbed his sword from the floor and scabbard it. “Maybe I should explain? Kalen and Arach are in Remnant to finally end Salem. We came here for some time off, but the door we used seems… well something went wrong and I got separated from Ruby. I woke up here and I have no idea what is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELL THAT EXPLAINS A FEW THINGS. THAT JABBERWOCKY LEFT HIS POST AGAIN! WHEN I GET MY TENTACLES ON HIM ITS OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!” Vivaldi exclaimed, monstrous tentacles shaking like angry fists. “IF HE HAD BEEN HERE THEN THIS DARKNESS WOULDN’T HAVE SPREAD ACROSS MY KINGDOM! HOW DARE HE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did the darkness come from Your Majesty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?! SOMEONE MUST HAVE OPENED A ‘WAY’ FOR THIS KIND OF MAGIC TO EFFECT OUR WORLD. THE DOORS ARE ALL ACCOUNTED FOR.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz tilted his head in thought. “If all the official doors were sealed then it would take magic from somewhere in the Nevernever to open a way large enough to cause this kind of damage. The only question is who opened it and where might it be. I haven’t even seen the outside of this place yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching the subtle hint Vivaldi huffed. “YOU EXPECTED ME TO SIMPLY GRANT YOU AN EASY EXIT FROM THE BOWLS OF MY CASTLE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz quietly, almost to himself pleaded. “Please don’t say bowls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW DO I KNOW YOU WOULDN’T SIMPLE LEAVE WONDERLAND TO THIS STATE ONCE OUT? YOU DID THE FIRST TIME.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because believe it or not, Wonderland is like a second home to me and if things are as bad out there as they are in here then it's unlikely I’ll have a home to return to if nothing is done. I will help to set things right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments passed as the Queen pondered. Oz felt himself getting desperate before the wall behind him began to give way, light; abet red and sickly looking, pierced through the castle innards. Oz turned back to the Queen. “Is there anything else you can tell me, anything that might help fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE CAN ONLY TELL YOU, OZPIN OF WONDERLAND, THAT WHOMEVER OR WHATEVER HAS CAUSED OUR WORLD TO BECOME A TWISTED RUINED FORM OF ITSELF IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYTHING WE HAVE SEEN BEFORE. BE VIGILANT SON OF THE WINTER KNIGHT AND DON’T FORGET YOUR PROMISE...Don’t teleport, there are things here now that will track your magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz nodded and headed for the exit, as his feet took him away from the flesh castle the entrance he had stepped through closed up behind him. “I won’t forget Vivaldi.” Sword in hand Oz began the trek towards where he knew the Library took up residence in Wonderland. First things first he needed to find Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Devoured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozpin eventually found his way outside. Mostly because Vivaldi blocked any other doorways that would have distracted him. The castle gates were hanging off rusting hinges, the steel a burnt black. He stepped out to have his jaw drop as he looked out over the Red Queen’s city. The sky was covered with a bronzed smokey layer of clouds that muted the light. The stone was dull and oozing red, as strange stone tentacles twisted over frozen. Ligaments of red flesh held towers up. The streets were broken apart as if an earthquake had rocked the land. “Good Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oz moved into a jog going down the main road. The few Card Guards he saw didn’t bother him, clearly Vivaldi was controlling them. He raced down to the main gates of the city and stopped. The bridge had been broken apart and all around it the ground just dropped away into a bottomless pit. “Hells Bells.” Ozpin took a couple steps back from the edge of the ledge and then ran, taking a flying leap through the air to land on a piece of bridge that somehow had survived. It wobbled under his feet but Oz didn’t stop jumping to the next and then the one after. As soon as his feet hit the rotting ground on the far side of the chasm Ozpin felt the need to wretch. It wasn’t the smell alone it was something else.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He dropped to his knees and covered his pointy ears. Something felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him, he could feel Winter rising up in him and spreading out through his body. As if it was trying to protect him. He felt the frost break out over his skin and the rot he had landed on froze. The wrongness didn’t subside as Ozpin stood back up hugging himself. Whatever this black stuff was it made Winter rise up…  Ozpin looked out over the oozing rolling landscape. He knew the Library was south east of here. With a lupine shake of his head he got running.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby was warm, then again she was always warm these days. Ever since she could command more of her Summer magic she barely felt the cold unless she was with Ozpin. His comforting wall of cool flesh at her back as they spooned together was always reassuring. Which is why waking up the next morning felt so strange. She hadn’t had a night apart from her husband in months, not since they left Beacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sluggishly she pushed up from the soft bed and looked around. After she had eaten with Emily and Rosie her body must have decided it had enough for the day because she couldn’t stop yawning and the elderly brownie had hurried her off to bed. </span>
  <span>Absolem had sent a message for her to meet with him in the Library so as she hurried to the walk-in wardrobe. Ruby noticed that many of the gowns she had worn last time she was here had been moved to the back and new ones brought to the front. The new dresses were knee length bell dresses, similar to the one she had worn the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it really only been yesterday when she arrived. Wonderland always had a way of messing with one’s sense of time Ruby thought as she donned a pair of black stockings and the boots that she’d left by the bed. This dress was in an emerald green colour with thin black stripes in a vertical pattern. Unsure what the day had in store for her Ruby pulled the apron she had been wearing yesterday back on now free of bloodstains and after combing her hair decided to leave it loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hallway the walls seemed to have taken on a more sickly colour then the night before. The hardwood floor seemed more dusty and grey and despite the curtains being fully pulled back the light from the sun seemed too weak to penetrate the windows. Overall it made everything seem deprecated, worn down and depressing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Ruby made her way to where Absalom would be and was almost taken aback at how disorganized and messy the main desks had become. Books lay open and abandoned on every available surface, paper and parchment littered the floor, some jumbled up in a pile while stacks of paper were spread out all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then in the center of it all was the blue caterpi- well Ruby supposed he was a butterfly now, sat at the main desk, one hand rubbing his forehead while the other held onto the pipe. Quick incessant puffs of smoke, an obvious sign of his frustration left clouds of sour smelling clouds above his head. The redhead wondered how long Absalom had been up for or if he had even left after her arrival last evening. There were deep bags beneath his eyes as he focused on the book in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just going to stand there then make yourself useful and tidy away those papers.” Absalom waved to one of the couches that currently sat several piles of papers. Figuring it would do less harm she began shuffling the paper into a neat stack, picking up strays that fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” The caterpillar shouted as ruby bent down. “I said the papers on the couch, not the ones on the floor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were so untidy that some of them fell to the floor.” Ruby defended herself, clutching the pile to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET MIXED UP? ARE YOU SO INCAPABLE OF SIMPLE TASKS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absalom!” Emily scolded the furious bug as she entered the room, breakfast tray in hand. “That is no way to speak to a lady let alone a friend. If this place wasn’t such a sty then nothing would get mixed up. Apologize to Ruby at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absalom at least had the decently to look chastised as he set the pipe down. “I apologize Ruby, it was not my intention to be unpleasant. Things have been … stressful as late but that is no excuse to take it out on others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted and I’m sorry for getting stuff mixed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily beamed as she set the tray down. “Wonderful, now that settled, Ruby come join us for breakfast. You’re looking much too thin for my liking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short brownie started shooing Ruby from the library and the redhead gave a grateful smile. Once they were far enough away Emily’s voice softened. “Don’t you be worrying about old Absalom Ruby. He’s been having a hard time of things since the rot began. He was right about one thing though, your magic has kept this place sane and free of whatever it is attacking Wonderland. Just means more folk have moved in or come to him for aid. Without Arach or even William the number of safe haven’s have plummeted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I understand and I’ll try to do better in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily chuckled and gave Ruby a quick smack on the bottom. “Glad to see some things haven’t changed. Now come on girl, let's get some meat on em bones!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed, following the brownie to the kitchen where the scent of a delicious breakfast no doubt awaited her.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Ruby explored the now very busy castle. She recalled seeing some of the small folk when they travelled to the Red Queen’s castle the first time in Wonderland. She had stuck out like a sore thumb then, now it was arguably worse. She blushed and the whispering and stares, Ruby reached up and brushed a bang back behind a pointy ear. The summer fae pulled it back forward and fluffed her hair so it hid her ears again. She could make the points go away but it was nice that her natural space was matching up with Oz’s.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heart panged painfully, she wondered where her mate was. Why he hadn’t teleported to the safety of the Library. Was he back in Remnant with Kalen trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the ‘way’? She had let his hand go when she touched it. Had he followed, did he even know? Or was she alone? Ruby shook her head and hugged herself, feeling her ring pressing on her skin. Right back to the task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She came up to the smith and quietly asked. “Do you have any gold I could borrow? I’m hoping to make Cheshire an earring to help protect him from the rot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The smith looked at her then they both recognized each other. “Ruby!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gibbet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The broad stout brownie raced over and took her hands with a grin. “Oh it’s good to see you again. Ah you still have my sword!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s reacting well with my Aura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” He paused and let her left hand go dramatically and grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he brushed her glamour off so easily she wondered but her wedding ring was visible the instant later. “You married him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blushed. “Yes as soon as I was done with school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Emily and Rosie know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err not yet, it just hasn’t come up yet. Soooo may I have some gold to make a charm for Cheshire with? I’m thinking an earring would suit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I had heard that your charms have been warding off the rot. Here one moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby glanced around as the whispers upped a notch. She rubbed a finger over her ring, it’s presence was soothing. Gibbet returned and offered her a small lump of gold. “Do you need the forge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s just gold, more than easy enough to work on by hand.” Ruby took it from him and flatten it between her hands to show him. “I’m strong now, my Aura and Semblance are even working, unlike before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve got to get to work, come by if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby headed back out through the courtyard and saw an overweight old woman talking with some children but she didn’t pay it any mind. Ruby went back to her room. She wanted peace and quiet, it was the same one that she had been given on her first visit. The larger rooms had been given to bigger families. She put the gold down on the coffee table and glanced back at the wardrobe. She remembered the mirror and wondered if it was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hum she headed through the walk in wardrobe, past the more practical dresses and ball gowns. She opened the mirror and walked through the narrow passage. It wasn’t as dusty as last time, heck it was practically clean. The drapes had been pulled back and sunlight filled the cluttered room. Ruby went straight for the mirror that had a black cloth over it. Her hand trembled the slightest bit when she touched it. Last time she was here this mirror had shown her a future she so desperately ached for. It had also been the cause of so much misunderstanding and pain for another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver eyed warrior pulled the fabric away, dust molts stirring through the air. The gleaming mirror, once smudged and dusty with age had been repaired since but there was no image in the middle. The mirror showed nothing but Ruby’s own reflection as beams of the morning sun streaked through the tattered room. Fingertips touched the cool surface but nothing came forth. What did that mean? That the future it had shown wasn’t going to come to pass? That it couldn’t? She reached out and traced over one of the tiny white jewels that were set within the dark stone frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire materialized beside her. “A future lost, the current one should be preferred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good to know. Did Absalom fix this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The piece was found and returned, then he wove it together with his silk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was just curious. Come one, I have an idea for a charm that should help so you don’t have to talk in riddles all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozpin ran till dusk, his stomach growling and he wished he had food in his backpack. Or that he had the forethought to ask if the Red Queen had anything to eat… That wasn’t herself. He hadn’t seen anything that even vaguely resembled edible as he ran. Not even mushrooms, rot without fungus was just downright weird. Winter kept pushing him more than anything else. Made it easier to ignore his hunger, it was the smoke on the wind that drew Oz’s attention and made the wolf in his belly stand to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smelled bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The how’s of his mind didn’t care, the wolf salivated at the scent of red meat. Ozpin didn’t even notice when he strayed from the path and into the forest following his nose. Winter pressed on him harder, his claws growing in. He quickly came upon a brick house with a large chimney. Veins of pulsing black ooze spindled up the red brick. He swallowed the saliva building in his mouth at the delicious scent of bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the door and pushed it open with a hand. The room beyond was large and dominated by a huge cast iron range. A pot was boiling on it and beside it a short fat woman stood. She wore a large triangular headdress and her dress was a darker shade of purple and the top of her veil was placed on the top of her headdress. The designs of her dress were more intricate and the design on the front of her skirt were a darker violet with a dark pink background. Her bodice and sleeves were turquoise with white ruffles. Some of her auburn hair was visible and she wore pearl earrings. Her eyeshadow was a shade of blue green and her lipstick was ruby red. She looked to be around her late forties and looked up at Ozpin. “Oh a guest, did the scent of my scrumptious bacon draw you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter said that she looked better to eat then the bacon in the pot. Oz opened his mouth unable to hide the canines that longed to slice into flesh. “Yes.” He attempted to control Winter, reign it in but it wasn’t having any of that. Ozpin straightened his shoulders so he could at least attempt to look like a gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in then and have a seat. You look positively famished and thin, not much meat on you is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter told him not to sit, that something was wrong. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can just call me Duchess, when I was a young lady I used to dance with your father at many a ball.” She stirred her pot. “Now do sit Ozpin, this lovely long pig is almost ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warning bells rang in Ozpin’s head as Winter had a sudden change of heart about sitting. There was something to do with ‘long pig’ but he couldn’t remember what it actually was. Slowly he moved into the room and sat at the awaiting table. There was a bowl of jerkied pig snouts in the middle. Oz glanced up but the Duchess had turned away to fetch some salt out of a cupboard. He grabbed one of the snouts and stashed it in his bag. Just in case, Winter wouldn’t relax and that told him that despite appearances he was not safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She salted the soup and stirred it. “My my you look the spitting image of your father… Well a bit more feral around the edges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin winced and tried again to control Winter, it declared it was hungry. “Sorry, whatever has happened to Wonderland makes my Winter magic rise up.” He rubbed a hand over his wedding ring, Winter hadn’t been this bad since it first awakened. He removed the glamour over his ring, no point in hiding it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s alright just makes you a different kind of handsome then your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz did not like the sound of that, it was partially flirting and she so wasn’t his type. Even Winter agreed with him on that front, though it probably went the route that she was so old to be fertile. “How is it you’re not affected by the rot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t think any of us are unaffected. Well maybe those who were at the Library when it started. I visited it to collect my bacon.” She picked the large pot up off the stove and brought it over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell made Oz’s stomach rumble, the hunger pains growing more sharp. He peered into the pot and why it smelled so good to his feral half was made clear. Even as the horror and revulsion of his rational self understood. A human skull bobbed in the pot, it looked like a child's the meat boiled off of it. Ozpin shot backwards, the chair flying to hit a wall. His hand went to his sword as he snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However the Duchess’s cooking hadn’t just drawn Ozpin in. As a hissing language drew his attention to the outside. </span>
  <span>Vivaldi had warned him that something new was in Wonderland. Something that would hunt him if he wasn’t careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It crept through the front door. Heavy with muscle and too-large, it had extra tusk, horned spurs and lumpy, armored hides. Eight feet tall, hunched side shoulders, shaped similar to a gorilla. It had serrated, ridges of horns, on it's cheekbones and massive-muscled jaws. It's fore-arms were long and they had huge claws and large knobby ridges of horns—good for slicing and crushing. Its brows protruded over small, recessed eyes that could hardly be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin had no idea what it was, but it scented the air and it’s attention turned towards the pot. The changeling whipped out his sword, the things gaze roamed from the pot to the Duchess and back to Ozpin. It snarled with long yellow fangs and lunged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oz dove for the ground rolling to his feet as the monster smashed through the kitchen. Vivaldi wouldn’t have warned him if she thought he could handle it and she knew he was a fully realized changeling. So whatever that thing was, it was very probably stronger than him. He did feel a shred of regret at leaving the Duchess but then whoever cooked children in pots deserved whatever that thing gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin teleported in a quick flash through the doorway and sprinted away. Winter was telling him to run too, so even it thought that was a fight he couldn’t win. He was quick to find the road again and ran till his lungs burned and the sun had set. Oz slowed down to a walk and grabbed the pig snout he had stolen. It was chewy and tough but at least it was food. As he ate the hairs started to stand up on the back of his neck. For all this rot had consumed everything, he had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t alone. He tossed the last piece of snout into his mouth and was grateful for the extra sharp teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Score one for technically being a carnivore now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept moving as the sun set and the world was cast into </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oz didn’t notice it at first but as he kept moving the first thing he saw and that made him pause. Slowly a round topped mushroom pushed up through the rotting leaf litter. The winter fae dropped down to balance on the balls of his feet as the toadstool pushed up and it’s underside dropped in a skirt. It was the first thing living that he had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However as he paused more fungus sprouted, some glowed a very soft cold and gentle blue. The ooze in the trees had little stars of light within it. It wasn’t a great deal of light and it wasn’t hot or bright but cold and soft. Just enough to see by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozpin pressed on and as he did Winter rescinded but did not withdraw. It felt… soothed by this darkness now. As if the fallen sun had relaxed whatever magic had taken over Wonderland. He returned to running, but watched as this cold world bloomed for him. It was beautiful in it’s own way. With his Aura to lean on and his Winter strength he could race for longer and faster then any steed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Library was difficult to see in the darkness. No blue fungus to mark it’s position, he could see smoke curling up into the sky. He jumped the great walls, over the moat and landed in the courtyard. Startled shouts went up from people gathered around campfires. They were few and far between. Finally Winter withdrew and Ozpin raised his hands. “Relax, I am Ozpin Valen, son of William the Count of Dragonstone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem to relax people but Ozpin didn’t linger, he longed to find Ruby.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ardy: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, Zirkalda for your comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>